Something Borrowed
by arandomshipper
Summary: A retelling of the night of the dance. Jaune asks Ruby, Yang has a word with him. T for suggestive themes.


Disclaimer: I'm not an owner, I'm just a random shipper.

A/N: Thanks to reviewers for pointing out errors, the main one being the ages of the characters. I still think Ruby looks and acts like a 13-year-old, but apparently, the creators of the show have confirmed her age at 15, so I fixed it. A few other minor changes have been made. Also, using a variety of search methods, I've determined that there are more Orange Rwby stories on FF than I thought, but it's still way, way to few for my taste, and most of them are pure smut, which I'm not a fan of. If this is your first time reading this story, we're looking at Yang in full blown sis-con mode, so don't like...eh, read anyway. I've left enough room for interpretation that it shouldn't be offensive.

 **Something Borrowed**

"Yang! Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Ruby ran into the room, even more hyper and excited than usual.

As usual, Yang dropped what she was doing to pay attention to her little sister. "What, what, what, what?"

Ruby grabbed her by the hands, pulled her to her feet, and started bouncing around, causing Yang to bounce around with her. "I've got a date for tonight's dance!"

Yang froze for an almost imperceptible moment, then continued to bounce around excitedly with Ruby. "Wow, that's great sis! Seems like someone wasn't afraid to ask out a girl two years younger after all. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Jaune! Can you believe it?"

"Jaune?! No, I can't believe it." The wide grin still covered her face, but Yang's eyes told a different story than her mouth. "Wasn't he into Wiess? Like, from the time he first saw her until today?"

"Yeah, but I guess he finally realized it was never going to happen. And then he asked me! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it's great! To be someone's last resort." Yang muttered the last under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Are you meeting there, or is he coming here to get you?"

"OH YEAH, I FORGOT! He's coming here to get me early so we can go out to eat first in case the food there is terrible! He'll be here in like twenty minutes! I gotta get ready! If he shows up before I'm ready, can you stall him, please?"

"Sure, no problem!" Luckily, Ruby was too occupied to notice that, while Yang's grin was now much more genuine, it wasn't very pleasant. One might even call it horrifying.

 **ORANGE4LIFEORANGE4LIFEORANGE4LIFE**

Jeane approached the door to Team Ruby's dorm, dress uniform on and roses in hand, to find Yang leaning against it, expressionless. Her face broke into her typical wide grin when she saw him.

"Why, hello, Jaune! How good to see you this fine evening! Ruby isn't ready yet. Maybe you'd like to take a walk with me while you wait?"

She gave him no chance to reply, throwing her arm around his shoulder and hustling him out of the building.

"So Jaune, ole' buddy, ole' pal. You've been pining for the ice queen since forever. Is that all over with now? What made you decide to ask Ruby to the dance all of a sudden?"

Jaune shifted uncomfortably under her arm, and gaze, and pointed questions. "Well, I guess I still kind of like Wiess, but I've decided to give up on her. She's never going to like me back. And Ruby's really nice, and she didn't have a date, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't say no..."

"I see, I see." Yang said cheerfully. "Yep, that makes perfect sense. If you can't get the girl you want, take advantage of the impressionable fifteen-year-old. Uh-huh, uh-huh." She chuckled.

"Yeah," Jaune laughed along with her. "Wait, what?"

"Jaune, I'd like to show you something." Yang's demenor suddenly turned solemn. "Maybe the most important thing you'll ever see in your entire life."

"O-kaaaay," Said Jaune, feeling very weirded out.

"Watch closely." Yang picked up a couple of rocks, one in each hand, both about the size of a walnut. She held them up for him to see. Then her face suddenly turned vicious, and she squeezed. She opened her hands again. She now held nothing but powder. With a disdainful look, she let the powder fall to the ground, and threw her arm around Jaune once more.

"Now, since I hate misunderstandings, I'm gonna say it right out. Ruby is MINE. I'm only letting you borrow her for tonight, because she's so happy about it, but you'd better give her back EXACTLY the way she was, happy and cheerful, completely undamaged. If you do anything I don't like tonight, anything at all, it's more than your life that's on the line here. What you just saw? That will be your balls."

Jaune was white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf, but Yang wasn't done yet. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear like a lover, only with words that were as far from loving as can possibly be.

"And you should know that I'm not exaggerating, nor is this a metaphor of some kind. I'm well aware that if I really do that to you, it's a jailing offense, but I don't care. If you hurt her, I will crush your balls. You may or may not survive the experience. Based on the last four times I've done it, I'd say it's about fifty/fifty. Assuming I get caught, I'll consider any jail time well worth it."

She released him, and he collapsed to his knees, still shaking. Her cheerful demenor returned once more. "I'm gonna head down the dance. Ruby should be just about finished getting ready, you should go back and pick her up now. I'll see you two down there. Stay safe and have fun, huh?"


End file.
